pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 July 2016
07:01 :'( 07:01 HD PM 07:01 just rejoin 07:02 i'll set the timer to unlimited 07:05 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 07:08 HD 07:08 what 07:08 http://www.pinturillo2.com/ 07:08 room number = 89 07:08 password = Potato 07:21 o/ 07:22 TODAY IS 07:22 BILL GATES' BIRTHDAY! 07:22 ok 07:22 happy bday gates 07:22 I just wanna talk to someone specific 07:22 rn 07:22 nah 07:23 HA! 07:23 but who is it 07:23 YOU JUST GOT TROLLED :D 07:23 lolk 07:23 bad TMDJ 07:23 >:C 07:23 jk 07:24 * ThatMinecrafterDJ only trolls occiasionally 07:25 I just saw 07:25 the most 07:25 hilarious 07:25 tumblr post 07:25 there are tears in my eyes 07:26 lemme seh 07:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6Fr9R00p7c 07:26 ^ Former Roi Wassabi Roi was injured :( 07:27 whodat 07:28 Roi is an american-raised filipino 07:28 born in the philippines 07:28 moved to america when he was 4 07:28 hmmk 07:28 what?! 07:29 OMFG 07:29 I am dying 07:29 you stole his catch phrase! 07:29 "mkay" 07:29 ohmygod 07:29 /r/onepiece is so detailed 07:49 Hey 07:49 hi! 07:49 :D 07:50 hello? 11:06 TCC 11:06 You there? 11:10 LunarScald 11:11 hi 11:11 if youre still there 11:12 ThatMinecrafterDJ 11:12 yes? 11:12 oh wait 11:12 nvm 11:12 Yo! 11:12 what did you need 11:12 hi 11:13 umm 11:13 ? 11:13 I just wanna thank you for using my placeholder 11:13 ya know? 11:13 that pvza background? 11:13 yea 11:13 It actually gave me an idea to make a blog 11:14 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/DJ's PvZA Lot Background Adoption Centre 11:14 ive already seen it lol 11:14 It's still not open though 11:14 plus 11:14 ya know what's the good news? 11:14 yea? 11:15 I've improved my gramamr 11:15 *grammar 11:15 and 11:15 cool 11:15 I'm almost familiar with english 11:15 i thought you already were 11:15 I am 11:15 but more familiar 11:15 yea 11:16 btw what do you think of this 11:16 Discovery Zombie walks at the speed of a normal zombie. He wears a fedora and a tuxedo and holds a magnifying glass. 11:16 what is it? 11:16 Ooo! 11:16 Love it 11:16 an Investigator ey m8? 11:16 When it's about to eat it's first plant, it looks at it with it's magnifying glass, making his eye comically large during the process. 11:17 Oh god 11:17 cool idea 11:18 Instead of eating it, it will quickly draw a picture of that plant and put it in front of him like Screen Door Zombie's door and pretends to be that plant. 11:18 AWESOME! 11:18 Plants will now only be able to attack him from behind, since he hasn't disguised his back. 11:18 Woah! 11:18 how much health should he have? 11:18 hmm 11:19 I think it should have medium health 11:19 plus 11:19 (oh and btw he has a ginger mustache) 11:19 ooo, so that's probably what Split Pea is used for 11:19 or 11:20 your glimmerberry or something 11:20 yea 11:20 glimmerberry is able to hit any zombie with it's projectile 11:20 nice! 11:20 love it 11:20 or at least it's special effect 11:20 And due to magical incantations, Glimmerberry is not fooled by the disguise. 11:21 I should tell you what Glimmerberry even does lol. 11:21 yea lol 11:21 plus 11:21 you know what? 11:21 every wednesday in my school, we have to speak english for the whole day! 11:22 Glimmerberry's projectiles leave a glimmer on the tile that it hit for 2 seconds that deals 2 damage every second while it's there. 11:22 Basically it's crowd control. 11:22 Of some sort. 11:22 lol cool 11:22 cool! 11:22 also 11:23 this means me and my classmates could finally make our english speaking thingy better! 11:23 most of my classmates are bad at english 11:23 oh 11:23 im sure they'll get better one day 11:24 yea 11:25 I'm happy to have the americans for colonising our country for 50 years 11:25 without them 11:25 we wouldn't have english as an official language which is good! 11:25 but sadly, philippine spanish started to decrease after those 11:26 times 11:26 :( 11:26 But I'm still happy to have English as my second language :) 11:28 \o 11:29 hi 11:30 Hey Mr. President Comfort Room 11:30 hi 11:30 sorry for going afk 11:30 i was working on smth 11:30 congrats for the admin rank 11:30 @TCC, it's fine 11:30 say, can I use your pvz2 logo without a "2"? 11:30 i was doing something else too lol 11:30 tanks 11:31 yea sure @TCC 11:31 wait where is it 11:31 since you removed all of the requests off the image & animations page 11:31 you also removed the pvz2 without 2 logo so i cant find it 11:32 deviantart 11:32 in his deviantart 11:32 dude 11:32 click the archived 11:32 @TCC 11:33 i only just found the archived thing 11:33 it was in the corner hiding from me 11:33 failfish 11:33 lol 11:34 im gonna add the spongegar emote 11:37 Hey Comfort Room 11:37 wait 11:37 can you add this? 11:37 hi 11:37 File:XD Face.png 11:37 Yo Mama! 11:37 (DJcraft789) 11:37 (DJ) 11:38 color="red"Yo guys I'm fake pinging you! 11:38 AW SHIP! FAIL XD 11:38 Yo guys I'm fake pinging you! 11:39 ping colour is a tad bit lighter 11:39 XD 11:40 Spongegar 11:40 ayy 11:40 it's working 11:40 refresh guys 11:40 nice 11:40 mm mm 11:40 oh yeah. i was supposed to change avatar again 11:41 hmk 11:41 Wait guys 11:41 I'll be back 11:41 gonna refresh 11:41 no one will comment 11:41 comment 11:41 so that i won't mess up chatlogs 11:42 -passive-aggressive comment- 11:42 what did i just said? 11:42 -sassy comment on your comment- 11:42 ok stop 11:42 -offended comment on your comment- 11:42 lol 11:42 k 11:43 XD 11:44 can we talk now dad 11:44 no 11:44 *slaps ridley* 11:44 but daaaaaaaaaaad 11:45 >:C 11:45 :C 11:45 I'm gonna tell mum 11:45 son ur adopted 11:46 lolk 11:46 can i go and live on my own now 11:46 Yo Mama! 11:46 lol 11:46 ph wait 11:47 where's mama? 11:47 father? 11:47 I forgot how violent Harbinger used to be 11:47 ur adopted too 11:47 I need to binge-read it again 11:47 BK 11:48 wb 11:48 NOO! 11:48 But Adoptive Father 11:48 do you still love me? 11:48 sure 11:49 but ur still adopted 11:49 but dad 11:49 what if you're adopted 11:49 So wait 11:49 If we're both adopted, adoptive father 11:50 are we adoptive brothers? 11:50 i got adopted by my pet 11:50 kewl adoptive father 11:50 * ThatMinecrafterDJ stops rollplaying (or something related to that) 11:50 HA 11:50 I found 90s Harbinger 11:51 https://comicbookcrapshoot.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/harbinger-1-valiant.jpg 11:51 that comic sucks 11:51 which one 11:51 2012 one or the old one 11:51 jk i never read valiant comics 11:51 lolk 11:51 I didn't expect you to 11:51 (andrea) 11:51 brb changing avatar again 11:52 (spongegar) 11:52 XD 11:53 http://prntscr.com/bvnjea 11:54 nice 12:00 cool! 12:00 btw 12:00 TCC 12:00 yea 12:00 what program do you use? 12:00 Realworld Paint 12:05 hi 12:06 Hi DJ! 12:07 yo mama 12:07 hmk 12:09 So hi! 12:09 Lemme reload 12:09 I GOT DOCTORE 12:09 :( 2016 07 21